Changing Paths
by Caroline28
Summary: When Ash meets his father and his father dumps him. Ash has had enough, he gives up the one thing that means a lot to him:Pokemon. And, then runs off to a place named Willow Creek where he meets the Saddle Club


Disclaimer: I do not own Saddle Club or Pokemon.  
  
Changing Paths  
  
As Ash Ketchum Pokemon Master woke up he felt himself breathing hard. What had just happen hadn't felt like a dream but maybe it was. Ash had dreamt that he had been around 5 years old and something and he had been chatting with someone, he didn't know who but what he had said sounded like something that he had heard before. "Now Ash if you want to be a Pokemon Master you have to catch powerful Pokemon. Not weak ones that won't be able to win a battle. If a Pokemon loses it is worthless to any human on the planet." That was what the voice in his dream had said before Ash had woken up. What Ash was wondering did it mean something? So Ash got out of bed and walk to the Kitchen where his mother Delia Ketchum was cooking some Breakfast for her son. "Good morning Ash. How did you sleep last night?" asked Mrs Ketchum when Ash enters the room. "Um well okay I guess" said Ash. Mrs Ketchum could see that something was wrong. "Ash are you alright?" asked Mrs Ketchum. "Yeah I am just fine" Mrs Ketchum still didn't like the tone of his voice. She was about to ask again when the doorbell rang. So she walks up to the door and opens it to find Misty. "Oh hi there Misty. I hadn't seen you for a few weeks" Misty smile. "Oh I have been busy with earning barges for the Pokemon Water Championships" Mrs Ketchum was really happy to see Misty and she was sure Ash would be too. "Ash! Misty is here!" Ash walks over to the door and smiles at her. "Hi Misty it has been a long time since I have seen you" Misty shook her head. "Ash is has only been around two months. It's not that it was a whole year" Ash smile once again nearly forgetting the dream he had just had. "Well when you're around things get a bit loud" Misty frown. "And that would sound like?" Ash was about to laugh his head off. "Well kind of like a monster!" Misty look at Ash. "Well if I am a monster at least I can find a town without getting lost" Ash just shook his head. "No way you always get lost and." Before Ash could finish what he was saying there was a loud ringing sound coming from the Dining Room. "I wonder who that could be?" asked Ash as his mother pick up the videophone. "Hello this is the Ketchum household how I may help you?" asked Mrs Ketchum. "What!!!! You haven't call for least five years!!!!" said Mrs Ketchum a few seconds later. "I wonder who it is?" said Ash again for the 2nd time this morning. "Don't look at me" answer Misty. They both look back to Mrs Ketchum both wondering what was going on. "Okay" started Mrs Ketchum. "So like we were saying what does this have to do about Ash?" Ash looks up. Maybe it was a newspaper that wanted him to say something. "Well. I don't know." Mrs Ketchum said in a not so sure voice. Ash hope his mother wasn't putting down a newspaper person. "But you haven't seen Ash when he was about four. So I don't think he remembers that time." About this time Misty and Ash both were drying to know what was going on when Pikachu came in the room. "Pika Pika Pik Chu?" (What's going on Ash?) Ash shook his head. "I don't know Pikachu" answer Ash. "Well one thing for sure it isn't ABC trying to get you on TV again" said Misty. "To bad I have always enjoy being on TV" said Ash. Before they could keep talking they heard Mrs Ketchum say. "Well okay. But just don't say the R word in front of him okay?" A few seconds later. "Okay so that will be on Monday 5:00pm. Okay so I will drop him off. Bye" After that she hangs up and walks over to Misty, Ash and Pikachu. "Um Misty I am sorry but you really have to go" Misty nodded. She was thinking that this was some type of family meeting which she shouldn't be there to hear. "Okay. Well see you" After Misty had left Ash and his mother had a talk. "How can I say this" started Mrs Ketchum. "Well you see remember your dad?" Ash thought for a min. "Well he was a great Pokemon Master who loved Pokemon. Right?" Mrs Ketchum nodded. "Yes. Can you remember anything else?" Ash thought again. "Well he was a caring person. But he had to leave us when I was about five or four" Mrs Ketchum nodded. "What is this about?" asked Ash. "Well on Monday 5:00pm well you are going to see you dad." Ash stood up in shock. "Really?" Mrs Ketchum smile. "Yes" Ash was so surprise he was going to see his dad! The great Pokemon Master! "Oh I can't believe it! I can't wait it is still three days" cheer Ash. "Well I am glad you are so happy about it" Ash look around. "Where's Pikachu I want to tell him the great news!" Mrs Ketchum smile. "Well he went over to see Brock" Ash jump around "Well I have to go then. I have to tell someone or I will faint" Mrs Ketchum nodded. "Okay you can go and see Brock. He will be at the Pokemon Centre"  
  
Soon Ash was running to the Pokemon Centre. When he got there he saw Brock and Pikachu with Nurse Joy. "Hey guys you wouldn't believe what just happen" Brock smile. "What is this about?" Ash's smile got bigger. "Well on Monday 5:00pm I am doing the best thing" Pikachu look at his friend. It seems that this was very big. "Pika?" (What?) "Well I am going to see my dad!!!!!!" cheer Ash so loud that Nurse Joy had to tell him to be a bit more quite. "Well that is good news" said Brock he knew about Ash not getting to know his Dad to good. And this would be a big deal for him because it would be the first time in nearly eight years that he had gotten to see him. Just then Office Jenny ran inside the Pokemon Centre giving everyone a scare. "Have anyone seen Team Rocket?" Nurse Joy walks up to her. "No Team Rocket isn't here. Is there something wrong?" Ash, Pikachu and Brock walk up to Office Jenny and Nurse Joy. "Yeah what's wrong?" asked Ash. "Well there have been sightings of them in this town and well they are clearly up to no good" said Office Jenny. "Office Jenny forgets about that will you go out with me?" asked Brock. "Sorry kid but I am to busy then what it is now" Ash sighs. "Well I bet that they are after some rare Pokemon" Nurse Joy nods. "Yes that would be right and." Just then Office Jenny piped in. "Oh by the way Ash I heard about the news" Ash smiles. "When do you mean about me seeing my dad?" asked Ash. "Yes in fact I did. I hope you will have fun" Ash smile got bigger. "Of course I will have fun. And I can't wait!"  
  
On Monday at 5:00 Mrs Ketchum dorp Ash off at a big house. "Now Ash I hope you have fun. Now I really have to get going. Bye" As his mother drove off Ash turns around and headed to the big house. Well to Ash it seem a bit to big for someone who lived alone. Soon he was up to the door and rang the door bell. A moment later a man opens the door and smiles at Ash. "Oh you must be Ash Ketchum" he said. "Yes in a matter a fact I am" said Ash. "Well now that I know your name. You must know mine. My name is David Cut. I am the butler of your dad." Ash smile at the butler and shook hands with him. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Cut" The butler smile. "Oh you can call me Dave everyone does around here. Now let me take you inside" Dave walks inside the house and Ash follows. One look inside and Ash was in wonderland. Everything in the house was so rich nothing cheap at all. "Wow" Ash whispers. "Yes that was what I first thought when I saw it for the first time too" smiles Dave. "Well Dave I never would have thought my dad could live in such a rich house by himself" said Ash still looking everywhere. "Well not wouldn't be quite right since he lives with a whole family" said Dave. "Really?" asked Ash could it be possible that he wasn't an only child? "Now I will take you to the Living Room where you will see you dad" said Dave taking Ash to the biggest room he had seen. There sitting on a couch was a man which Ash knew was his dad. "Ash!" the man smile running up to his son and giving him a hug. "My have you grown" his dad said. "Hi dad it has been a long time" said Ash happy to see his dad again. "Well tonight will be a teat!" his dad smiles. "Peter when is the brat going to be here?" asked a high pitch mean voice. Ash jumps. "Oh honey he has just came" yelled Peter Ketchum. Just then a woman enters the room. She was really pretty. She had long black hair and was wearing a dark blue dress which would have been millions of dollars to buy. "Oh Ash you're here. I can't believe I am going to meet you" she said in a warm voice which had been mean a few seconds ago. Ash didn't have a clue who this lady was at all. "Now Ash this is my wife Rachel.." Mr Ketchum started. "And I am also your step-mother" said Rachel. Ash had never known that his dad had gottten remarried and he also didn't really have a clue that his dad had divorce his mum. "Um it is nice to meet you Rachel" he said trying to smile. Just then two girls came into the big room. "Hello mum, hello dad" they both said at the same time. Ash looks at the girls that were around seven. "Oh this is Melanie and Ashley they are your step-sisters" said Mr Ketchum. Ash tried to smile there was so many secrets that his dad had never said anything about before. "I am glad to meet you" But the girls frown at Ash. "Get out of our house you don't belong in this family!" shouted Ashley. Her sister Melanie nodded. "Yes so just leave!" shouted Melanie. "That's not true." Ash said trying to smile. "Your dad is my dad and I am your step- brother Ash Ketchum. I know you don't know me yet. But I know we will be friends" The girls frown they surly hated Ash a lot. Just then Rachel the mother of the two girls said. "Yes Mel and Ashley you are both right there is no place in this family for children that don't have anything to do with this family" Ash was shock this lady surly hated him a lot to. Mr Ketchum sighs. "Oh maybe your right. I am sorry Ash but you will have to leave now" After those words his own dad pushed him out of there rich home. Ash was heartbroken his own dad had done that and there was no way home. Because his dad was suppose to drive him home. So it looked like that Ash was walking home.  
  
Ash was nearly home when he saw the Pokemon Centre was open and Brock was there talking to Nurse Joy. Maybe he should talk to him? Ash thought. So he walks inside and walks up to Brock who was saying this. "Now Nurse Joy I know you want me and I am lots of things to offer you" Nurse Joy sighs then she see Ash. "Ash! What are you doing here?" she asked. "Worth you suppose to be with your dad?" Brock turns around to find Ash behind him. "Well I was in till I meet his new wife and his two little girls.. And they were so rude. Rachel the new wife and her kids Ashley and Melanie just kicked me out the door. And my so call dad didn't care how I would get home" finish Ash sadly. "Oh Ash. I am sorry to hear that" said Brock worried for his friend. "Oh it is okay. At least I got to meet my real dad" Ash sighed. "And I thought this would be the best day of my life" Brock looked at his friend. Ash sure did look tried. "Ash is there anything I can do?" asked Nurse Joy. "Um yes there is!" yelled Ash. "And that would be Ash?" asked Nurse Joy. "Well I was wondering if you would call my mum and tell her that I am not coming back home" Brock frowned. "What do you mean Ash?" Ash sighed once more. "Well I am leaving Pallet town once and for all." Nurse Joy grasped. "Where are you going?" Ash sighed again. "I don't really know but one thing is for sure that I don't want to hang around here anymore." Brock thought to ask a question. "Why don't you want to hang around here anymore?" Ash looked up at Brock and sighed. "Well there's something telling me that I have to go somewhere else and start a new life" Ash answered. "Ash please stop and think about what you are saying. Have you just thought about doing this? Or have you been wanting to do it for a while?" asked Nurse Joy. "Well I guess it just came into my head but I really want to start a new life." Brock didn't like this at all. "By the words new life does that mean changing everything about yourself like changing yourself from a Pokemon Master to a Pokemon Watcher?" Ash thought about this for a few seconds. "Yeah that's one way in putting it Brock" Nurse Joy came up to Ash. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Ash smiled. "Yeah I am sure and I better get going" Ash started to leave. "Um Ash what about Pikachu and your other Pokemon?" asked Brock. "I am leaving them here I am not going to be a Pokemon Master after all you know!" Brock frowned. "Ash are you." Ash started to run off and called. "Yeah I am sure! Bye!!!" After that Ash was gone and Brock looked at Nurse Joy confuse. "Um was that supposed to happen?" Nurse Joy smiled. "Well maybe it was supposed to happen. And Ash thought it was the right thing to do and nobody can stop him." Brock sighed. "But no trainer would do such a thing and." Brock got cut off. "Every trainer is different Brock and well the way Ash is leaving his old life behind reminds me of the legend of Joshua" Brock was confused. "Who was Joshua?" Nurse Joy started to answer Brock's question. "Joshua was a Prince who hated his life because he was the son of a king. One day it got so bad that he ran off and changed his life. He kept a diary which told us his story. But that was in the olden days" added Nurse Joy. "Well I hope Ash has a good life"  
  
After he left the Pokemon Centre he went to the mall which he hated so much. He thought if he was going to change his life his clothes would have to look different. Ash sighed. How was he going to do this? Just then something caught his eye he grasped. This would be unlike him. Ash picked up the clothes and went to the dressing room. When he was done he looked in the mirror. Ash was wearing a back top, with an orange vest over the black top; he also had a pair of jeans on. He looked in the mirror he didn't like the clothes at all. "Yuck" he whispered. Oh well he could wear the top with the horse on it with the orange shouts. Yes that was what he would wear. After buying the clothes he took off his hate forever and put it up in a ponytail. Ash sighed. One thing was off the list and now it was time for another. Yep it was time to say goodbye to his PokeDex he wouldn't need it anymore. He throwed it in the bin which was next to him. "Now it is time to leave this town." So with that he went off to the next town.  
  
A few days later Ash found himself in a new town which had the name Willow Creek. It seemed that Ash would be staying here for a while and Ash did wonder something. It had been nearly four days since he run off and so far he hadn't thought of something to take over Pokemon. Maybe this town would have something. He thought. Just then Ash heard something so he turned around to see a big horse in front of him. "Whoa Prancer" said a girl which was on the horse's back. "Sorry about that" said the girl. "You didn't do anything wrong" said Ash. "Oh yes I did just like always" said the girl. "What did you do wrong?" asked Ash. "You know my riding was terrible. I will never catch up to the others in riding now" said the girl. "Well I bet you are a really good rider because I can't ride at all." Said Ash. "You could learn" Ash was shock. "Me learn how to ride?" The girl nodded. "Yeah of course you should give it a try and you look horse crazy" Ash looked at her. "Do I?" asked Ash. "Yeah you are wearing a horse top!" Ash had nearly forgotten about his top. "Well I could try riding if you think I can do it" The girl smiled. "By the way I am Lisa Atwood" Ash smiled. "Oh I am Ash Ketchum" Lisa looked shock. "Ash Ketchum? You don't mean the Ash Ketchum who is a Pokemon trainer?" Ash sighed. "Yeah I am" Lisa look around Ash. "Where is your Pikachu you always have with you?" Now Ash was shock. "How do you know that I have a Pikachu?" Lisa smiled. "Well I read it all in the Pokemon Trainers in the Johto League" Ash was shocked he had been in a book. "Well you see I have given up Pokemon training for a while" Lisa looked down at him. "Why?" asked Lisa. "Well it's just I needn't a brake. Now are you going to show me where you leant how to ride?" asked Ash. "Sure come right this way. You are going to love Pine Hollow" So the two went to Pine Hollow.  
  
Ash was standing in the doorway of Pine Hollow with his mouth open. "What do you think?" asked Lisa. "I think it is wonderful" Ash whispered looking at all the horses. "Now let's get you in a riding class!" said Lisa leading Ash to an office. "Max!" she called. Just then a man came into view. "We have a new student" said Lisa. "Hello my name is Max and I own Pine Hollow stables and I am sure you will be welcome here." Ash smiled. "I am Ash Ketchum" Max looked at him then smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you. Now class starts in ten minutes. Lisa can you get Patch out and help Ash track him up?" Lisa nodded and led Ash to a stall with a horse that look like he lived to his name. "This is Patch Ash. I use to ride him when I started out and I am sure you will love him" Ash nodded. "I will" So together they got Patch ready and Ash was ready for his riding lesson.  
  
"Today we have a new student" started Max. "His name is Ash and I hope you treat him nicely" Ash smiled. "It's nice to meet you all." Max smiled. "Now before we start the lesson we should all go on to Ash one on one and get to know him" So the riders one on one went on to Ash. "I am Stevie and I hope you will like Pine Hollow and if you like playing jokes I am the one friend you will never leave home without" Ash smiled at the girl. "And I guess you Stevie is your nickname?" asked Ash. "Yes my real name is Stephanie" answered Stevie. "Well Ash is my nickname and my real name is Ashton so that's something alike" After that Ash meet up with an African girl. "Hi my name is Carole." "Nice to meet you" said Ash. Not knowing what to say to say to the girl. "Well if you need any help with your riding or your horse talk to me about it." said Carole. "So is this your first time riding?" asked Carole. "Well yes it is. But I guess I will learn fast" answered Ash. "Well good luck Ash and have fun" After meeting Carole Ash met Veronica. "I am Veronica idAgelo and l hope you don't start to make friends with the Saddle Club" Ash was confuse. "What is the Saddle Club?" asked Ash. "Well it is a club which three silly girls have started because they are crazy about horses" answered Veronica. "And who are the girls?" asked Ash. "Lisa Atwood, Carole Hanson and Stevie Lake" Ash smiled. "Oh them. I have just met Carole and Stephanie. But I do know Lisa and bit more than Carole and Stephanie; but I think they are nice." Veronica frowned. "Are could you say a thing like that" After that Veronica walked off and it was time to start the lesson. "Now Ash try to put Patch at a walk by kicking the horse's sides with your feet" said Max. "Okay I will try" said Ash while softy kicking Patch and like magic started to walk. "Whoa, it is a lot different from walking on your own feet" said Ash enjoying the slow smooth walk which Patch had. "Know keep walking around the ring two times leading you horse with the reins. Got it?" asked Max. Ash tried this and he did it pretty well. "You doing great so far Ash" said Lisa who was trotting on her horse Prancer. "Come on Lisa, it's nothing just a slow walk" said Ash. "No talking in class" said Max. "Now Ash do you feel okay with the walking?" Ash nodded. "Okay, do you think you are ready for a trot?" asked Max. Ash looked over to where Lisa was enjoying her horse's trot. "Yeah I think so." answered Ash. "Okay. Now do what you do before and Patch should go into a trot" So Ash did what Max said and soon he was trotting which he enjoy a lot. But it wasn't long in till it was time to finish up and put the horses away in their stalls. When Ash was trying to get the saddle off he found that it was harder then it looked. "Do you need any help?" asked a voice behind him. Ash turned around to found it was Carole Hanson. "Yeah I think I do need a bit of help" So Carole helped Ash put off the saddle and learn a bit more about horses when Ash thought to ask her something. "Carole I was wondering about the Saddle Club?" asked Ash. "The Saddle Club? Oh Lisa must have told you about it." Ash shook his head. "No Lisa didn't, a girl named Veronica did." Carole frowned at the name. "What's wrong?" asked Ash. "Well I know you are new and you might not believe me but Veronica is anything but nice." answered Carole. "Yeah she was a bit mean to me when I said I wouldn't mind being friends with you, Lisa and Stephanie." Ash got cut off. "I heard that" said Stevie walking up to the stall. "Heard what?" asked Ash. "You called me Stephanie." answered Stevie. "So?" asked Ash. "Well nobody calls me that. Well maybe my parents and the teachers but I don't really like the name." Ash nodded. "Well I didn't mean to call you that. But when you said your real name was Stephanie I just wanted to call you that and." Ash got cut off again. "You can call me Stephanie but you can only call me that if I can call you Ashton." Ash groaned. "I hate that name. But okay then you can call me Ashton." Ash and Carole had finish with the track and all they had to do was clean it. "Well Ashton I am wondering. Would you like to go to TD's after you have finish here?" asked Stevie. "TD's?" asked Ash. "It is an ice-cream shop." answered Carole. "Sure I wouldn't mind some ice- cream. Anyway is Lisa going to be there?" asked Ash. "Yep she will."  
  
So after they were done Ash, Lisa, Stevie and Carole went to TD's where Lisa warned Ash about something. "Ash I must warn you that Stevie orders the oddest sundaes around" Ash laughed. "Sure right," Lisa shook her head. "You will be surprised." Just then the waitress came up to their table. "Welcome to TD's I am Peach." The waitress got cut off to Ash's warm laugh. "Peach where did that name come from?" The waitress frowned. "Well it isn't my real name it is just the boss's way of making this place more like a ice- cream shop." Lisa nodded. "So this waitress is called Peach because of the ice-cream favour peach." Ash smiled. "Okay. Now let's get some sundaes" Peach nodded. "Okay now what would you like?" asked Peach to Ash. "Oh I think I will have a chocolate sundae." answered Ash. "I will have a vanilla sundae please." answered Lisa. "I will have the same that Lisa's having but put a few peaches on it please." answered Carole. "Now for me, I will have a marshmallow, chocolate, vanilla, cookies and cream, peach, and all the toppings like chocolate and strawberry." Stevie said. "Wow" said Ash. Lisa had been right. Peach walked off. "So could you please tell me more about the Saddle Club?" asked Ash. "The Saddle Club like you might now is a club that I, Lisa and Carole have formed. Rules for joining is you have to be horse crazy and you have to be willing to help out others." said Stevie. "Why are you wondering?" asked Lisa. "Well after Veronica said something about it I wanted to find out all and." Ash got cut off. "So Ashton do you think you will keep on riding?" asked Stevie. "Sure Stephanie," answered Ash. "That's great Ash!" said Carole, "You know riding horses must be the best thing in the world to do and." Just then Lisa cut off Carole. "Well I am not sure if Ash if agree with you in that," Carole frowned. "Why not Lisa?" Lisa smiled. "Well we are talking about Ash Ketchum," Just then Peach arrived with there sundaes. "Here you go." After that she walked off saying how yuck marshmallows were after seeing Stevie's sundae. "The same Ash Ketchum who won the Orange League." Stevie jumped up nearly knocking over her sundae. "Yeah I remember that!" Ash took a bite of his chocolate sundae. "It was no big deal." Stevie shook her head. "No big deal? You have to be kidding. That guy's Pokemon were strong," Ash sighed. "Yeah they were pretty strong but. that was a long time ago. I am way better trainer now." Stevie thought to ask something. "So where are you Pokemon now?" Ash put the spoon that he was holding down. That was a good question. "Well I think they are staying with Brock," answered Ash. "Who is Brock?" asked Carole. "Oh he's one of my best friends," answered Ash. "Oh so why are you not training for some type of league?" asked Stevie. "Stevie!" shouted Lisa. "What?" Lisa shook her head. "It's not nice to ask things like that." Ash smiled. "Oh that is Okay and anyway it's not a big deal. I am only having a rest," They all talk for a while when Lisa looked at her watch. "Oh no!" Ash looked up at Lisa. "What?" Lisa stood up and said. "My mum is going to kill me. I am going to be late for my piano lesson," After that she was gone. "Well I better get going too." said Carole. "How come?" asked Ash. "Well I need to cook tea. Well bye!" After that she was about to leave when Lisa ran back though the doors of TD's. "Ash. do you have a place to stay?" asked Lisa. "No I don't." said Ash. "Well you can stay with my family tonight." said Lisa. "Thanks." After that Ash said bye to his other two new friends and went with Lisa. Now maybe his new life wouldn't be too bad at all.  
  
It was about 5:00pm when Lisa's family picked up Lisa and Ash. "Mum dad I would like you to meet Ash Ketchum." said Lisa. "Ash Ketchum I can't believe it. You that Pokemon Master who won the Johto League and the Orange League and." said Mrs Atwood. "Yeah but it is no big deal." said Ash. "So you are going to live with us for a while in till you settle in and where is your mum?" asked Mr Atwood. "Well my mum is on holiday and I can go anywhere I like has long she knows where I am." answered Ash. "But your Pokemon will have to find somewhere else to stay," said Mrs Atwood. "Don't worry my Pokemon are at my house." So after that Ash went into the car and he knew that his life would be different. "Oh Ash and if you like we can take you to Lisa's school and." said Mrs Atwood, Ash smiled to himself even different in deed.  
  
It was around 6:00 when Ash had tea. "Now I hope you like tea," said Mrs Atwood. "Oh I will," said Ash looking down at his plate. "Hmm. Looks a lot different from the cooking I have to put up with when I was in the Orange islands." said Ash. "What was the food like? I have heard that they have the best fish to eat over there and you said it was awful?" asked Mrs Atwood. "Well I didn't have enough money to buy fish every night so I mostly ate cheap foods," answered Ash. "Like what?" asked Mrs Atwood, "Well you know soup, breads, meat. that type of stuff that was cheeped then the fish," said Ash. "Now I would love to hear more about your Pikachu Ash," said Mr Atwood. "Why dad?" asked Lisa. "Well I just want to know. So please tell me more about Pikachu." Ash sighed; talking about Pikachu was making him feel home sick. "No Mr Atwood I will tell you more about Pikachu later." Lisa knew that Ash looked sad. "Well I better do my homework but before that I will help Ash get unpack," said Lisa. "There's not much to unpack," said Ash. "All well let's go to Peter's room." Ash knew that Peter was Lisa's older brother who she never got to see much. "Okay."  
  
"Let's see what you have here," said Lisa opens up Ash's bag and finds Ash's old clothes. "Hey I know what you can do." said Lisa. "What?" asked Ash. "Well you look good with your clothes that you are wearing but I think sometime you should wear your old hat and clothes." said Lisa. "I guess so," Lisa started to put away clothes when she saw a photo in Ash's bag. "Who's this?" asked Lisa. "Oh that's just a photo of me after winning the Johto League," Ash said looking at the photo. "There's Brock, Misty, Prof. Oak, Tracey, my mum and." Tears started to pour out of Ash's eyes. ". and Pikachu and my other Pokemon," Lisa frowned. "You miss them don't you?" she asked worried. "Yeah I guess I do." muttered Ash. "Why did you leave them Ash?" asked Lisa. "Well something happen." muttered Ash. "Oh." Whispered Lisa. "Do you want me to go," Ash nodded. Lisa left the room. And Ash started to think. I never thought I would of miss them so much but I do. Ash sighed and walks over the window and opened it and looks outside. "I wonder what Pikachu is doing, does he miss me?" Ash asked himself. Ash sighed. One day he would see Pikachu again but right now he wanted to start a new life didn't he. Ash started to yawn it was only 7:00pm but who cares he could go to sleep now if he wanted. "Pikachu." he whispered as he fell asleep.  
  
Ash woke up with a start. He didn't have a clue where he was. "Pikachu.?" he asked wondering where the little yellow mouse had gotten too. And then it hit him Pikachu wasn't with him he was all in a new place called Willow Creek. Ash looked at the clock it said. 7:30am and of course it was a Monday a school day. So when he got up that was why Lisa was leaving for school. "What.?" asked Ash. "I do go to school and anyway my mum wants you to go to school too." Ash groaned. "Okay I will be there!"  
  
Ash was finally in the halls of a school and he was lost. "Where in the world is room 234?" asked Ash to himself. "Right this way," said a voice. "What?" asked Ash. "Hi Ash it's me Carole!" said Carole. "Oh so are you in my class?" asked Ash. "Yep" answered Carole. "That is so great!" Ash said while following Carole to their class room. "Well it might be only for home room because we do have other classes with different people in each one," said Carole. "Oh, by the way Carole, have you seen Stephanie around here?" asked Ash. "Nope, she doesn't go to this school," Ash was disappointed about this but he always had Lisa. "So I might get Lisa in one of my classes." Carole shook her head. "No you won't. Lisa is one year older then us, so we won't have her in any of our classes." Ash was really disappointed about this. Just then the bell rang. "We better get into class." When Carole and Ash got into the classroom everyone was already in their seats. "Now today we have a student. His name is Ash Ketchum." started the teacher. The teacher went on how Ash was a Pokemon trainer that it took an hour to go to the next class. "Silly teacher," said Ash. "Wait in till you meet the maths teacher." Ash knew today would be a long day.  
  
When Ash got out of school he was glad. He had never known how much work school was. And now Lisa and Carole were making him go to Pine Hollow. The only thing that Ash wanted to do was go to sleep but he couldn't do that because Lisa and Carole wanted Ash to go to Pine Hollow. He would be asleep for ages.  
  
When he got to Pine Hollow with Carole and Lisa he saw Stevie who looked very unhappy. "Stephanie what's wrong?" asked Ash. "Oh, it's just Alex," Ash didn't have a clue what Stevie was talking about. "Who's Alex?" asked Ash. "My twin brother," answered Stevie. "What has he done this time?" asked Lisa worried. "Well my silly twin brother has started horse riding," answered. "Whoa!" said Carole with shock in her voice. "The same Alex who hates horses?" Stevie nodded. "Why is he starting now?" asked Lisa. "Well I think he is trying to pay me back from the last joke I played on him," Ash really didn't know enough to know what type of jokes Stevie played. "That is just plain awful," said Carole. "Yeah I know Pine Hollow is the only place that I have alone without my brothers following me around," Stevie said. "No I mean the poor horses; they shouldn't be used just to play jokes on other people. They could get hurt." Ash couldn't help smile, by now he had found out how horse crazy Carole could be. "Well then we should make it a Saddle Club Project!" yelled Stevie. "A Saddle Club Project?" asked Ash confused. "In the Saddle Club we work on different projects to help people or horses out, Ash." answered Lisa. "Oh, so you guys are trying to help Stevie and the horses for Alex," said Ash getting in right away. "Yeah, but I think Carole only doing it for the horses," tease Stevie. "Hello Stevie!" said a voice behind them. Ash looked around to see a boy around his age. "Who are you?" asked Ash. "Oh, my name happens to be Alex, the greatest rider in the stable." said Alex. "The greatest?" asked Stevie. "Yeah, sis, of course." answered Alex. "So who do you happen to be?" asked Alex. "Well, my name is Ash Ketchum," said Ash. "Whoa, right a sec, did you say. Ash Ketchum?" asked Alex. "Yeah, I said Ash Ketchum, what about it?" asked Ash. "Well you are that Pokemon trainer." Ash smiled. "Yeah I use to be a Pokemon trainer," said Ash. "Anyway what happen anyway?" asked Stevie. "Stevie!" yelled Lisa. "Okay, but I hope you tell us one day." said Stevie. "I might." said Ash. "You better." said Stevie. "Well, can I meet your Pokemon?" asked Alex. Ash couldn't help but sigh. "I am sorry Alex, but my Pokemon are not with me, maybe you should become a Pokemon Trainer if you love Pokemon so much." answered Ash. Alex sighed. "Can't, my mother and father won't let me, become a Pokemon trainer in till Team Rocket is out of this world," After that Alex left to find Red O'Malley, a stable hand to track up his horse. "Well, he didn't seem too bad." Ash said. "Well, you're a boy." Stevie said. "Hmm. So, your brother doesn't like girls. he is should make a club like the Saddle Club." Ash said thoughtfully, as the Saddle Club and Ash walked to Patch's stall. "No way!" Stevie said, while opening the door. "Well, I don't see why not Stephanie." Ash got cut off. "That's it. I have had enough of your chatting. I have other things to do." Stevie started to walk off. "What! What is her problem?" asked Ash. "Well, that's Stevie for you; she is just in a bad mood today." Lisa said while helping Ash track up Patch. "Yeah, she's like that. And she might think that you like her brothers so much that you might do something to the Saddle Club." Carole said. "What! I wouldn't do that!" Ash was shock. "Don't worry about it; we have to get to class." Ash watched them leave the stall. Ash sighed. Life was getting tougher, without Pikachu. he wondered what they were doing now.  
  
It had been at least a week since Ash had left Pallet town, and Brock was sure missing him. It was a Saturday morning, and Brock was cooking oatmeal. He sighed. It wasn't the same without Ash, it seem to quiet around here. "It's ready!" he shouted, and in a few seconds Pikachu, Brock's Pokemon, and the rest of Ash's Pokemon came running. And for once they were not having Pokemon Food. "Pika pi chu!" (Hello Brock!) Pikachu and the other Pokemon started to eat the oatmeal. "Bayleef bay leef?" (What happen to Ash, Brock?) asked Bayleef. Brock sighed. He still hadn't been able to tell them what had happen to Ash. "Well, he had to go away." Brock said softly. "Bayleef bay?" (When will he be back?) asked Bayleef. "One day," said Brock, but in his heart, he wasn't sure that Ash would come back.  
  
After the Pokemon ate, Brock went for a walk, in the little Main street of Pallet town, Brock hated lying, just a few days ago in fact, he had to lie to Ash's mother about where Ash was. "Pika!" Brock turned around to see Pikachu. "Pika chu pi chu." (What really happen to Ash?) asked Pikachu. Brock sighed. "Well, I will tell you the truth. Ash isn't coming back, and he isn't a Pokemon trainer anymore, after what happen." answered Brock. "Pika chu pika?" (What did I do?) asked Pikachu. "Not a thing, but his father did do something and." Brock got cut off. "Pika chu!" (We have to find him!) With that Pikachu ran off and Brock knew that Pikachu was going to try and find Ash, and there was nothing that Brock could say to stop him. "Okay, let's find Ash!"  
  
Ash had just finish his horse riding lesson and was at Stevie's house with Alex. Stevie would kill him, but he liked Alex. "So Al, this is your house?" asked Ash. "Don't call me Al, my name is Alex!" yelled Alex. Ash sighed. This sure was going to be different and interesting.  
  
Author's Note: I hope you like it. This is a crossover with Pokemon and Saddle Club which is a hit TV show and book series.  
  
Please Review. 


End file.
